


Summer Sex

by daddysgoodgirl



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smoking, fall out boy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 00:08:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3915796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddysgoodgirl/pseuds/daddysgoodgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I hope you appreciate this one, Joseph.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Sex

I'd been waiting for this night for almost a year now, Fall Out Boy was one of my favourite bands and it was finally the night of their concert. I spent over an hour getting ready, opting to go for a more slutty look. My skirt was short and just barely covered the bows on my black, thigh-high fishnets. My long black hair was straightened and combed into a perfect ponytail, completed with a pretty, midnight blue bow at the base of it. I finished the outfit with a pair of black, heeled combat boots and my FOB tank top, as well as a small purse to carry my tickets, money and, of course, a plastic bag containing a few joints. Although I knew I'd enjoy the concert regardless of whether or not I was high, everything was more enjoyable with pot. 

I brought my friend Sydney with me since I had an extra ticket and I knew she loved the band, too. She picked me up an hour before the concert with her boyfriend in the front seat next to her. I hadn't known he would be joining us but it didn't bother me as it would give me the opportunity to get to know some new people, preferably someone who'd be willing to smoke with me. We arrived at the venue just as the opening act took the large, outdoor stage. Thousands of fans had already arrived but we managed to get seats near the front of the stage, close to a path that led to a forest-y area that surrounded the location. I took a seat in the grass next to the area and opened up my purse to take out my first joint of the evening. I lit it with my left hand cupped over the lighter. 

I took the first hit slowly, holding the sweet smoke in my mouth for as long as I could before releasing it as a cloud into the warm summer air. Soon enough I was approached by a man wearing tight black jeans and a Fall Out Boy shirt much like my own. His hair was styled perfectly and his blue eyes were filled with want, I couldn't deny that I found him extremely attractive and was desperately hoping that he'd sit next to me. Especially considering Sydney and her boyfriend had already found themselves preoccupied somewhere else. As he continued walking over to me I looked directly into his eyes and took another hit from the weed, blowing the sticky smoke towards him and watching as his pupils dilated even more. I could tell that he was turned on by my smoking and it didn't bother me in the slightest. His lips looked thick and I hoped he'd be kind enough to let me bring my own to them and let the smoke from my mouth trail into his. Pretty soon he was standing with his toes almost touching mine and his gaze focused on my eyes. 

"Do you mind if I sit here?" He asked, making it clear that he wasn't from here. His English accent was thick and deep, the sound of it going instantly to my already wet pussy. I smiled and patted the grass next to me, signalling that he could sit next to me. He lowered himself to the spot and sat cross-legged, making the bulge in his jeans more visible as the material tightened. He gestured to the joint between my middle and index finger, I handed it to him and watched closely at the way he gently sucked in and passed it back to me. He leaned closer at blew the smoke towards my face so I was veiled in a thin cloud of white. A surge of arousal found it's way through my body and I continued smoking. We passed the joint back and forth until only the butt remained and the main event finally took the stage. I looked up at it with glazed eyes and cheered as the four men introduced themselves and Pete started singing the opening notes to Centuries. 

The mysterious man who was now standing next to me moved to put his hands on my hips and pressed his crotch to my ass, grinding against me to the beat Andy created and played perfectly. I smirked and let my head tilt towards him so that it was rested on his shoulder, his hands moved slowly down the waistband of my skirt, closer and closer to the hem of my panties until they slipped inside. I was nearly moaning by then, trying to focus on the music as Favourite Record transitioned perfectly into Immortals. I turned my head further, sucking his bottom lip into my mouth with my teeth, biting down just hard enough to taste the irony flavour of blood. My panties fell back into place as his hands moved further down to fiddle with the red bows on my fishnets. I used my hips to push back against his hard cock so he would realize just how badly I wanted him. Just as the end of Alone Together was played the man grabbed my wrist and started pulling me towards the path that led to the wood. I picked up my purse with my free hand and let him drag me further.

Eventually we found a picnic table that was far enough away from the crowd that no one could find us easily. He picked me up my waist and set me on the edge of the table so that my legs were dangling. Fourth of July was playing loudly from the stage as he moved closer to me, setting the rhythm for our hips. I wrapped my legs around him as he kissed me for the first time. His tongue prodded into my mouth and I opened it willingly so he had full access, our technique messy due to our lack of coordination. It felt so hot to have our tongues clashing and his hands pulling my hair harshly. After some time he pushed me back onto the table so I could lay down and he could rest his body on top of mine. I reached down to where our hips were rubbing together to undo his belt buckle and help him to slip out of his tight jeans. Following my lead, he pulled my top off leaving me in a lacy black bra and removed my short skirt, letting both fall to the ground. After we were both left in just our underwear, as well as myself in my black fishnets, I retrieved my purse from the bench next to me and lit the second cigarette. He then took off his boxers and began rubbing his leaking cock against my panty covered slit as I smoked. I could hear his grunts and feel him getting even harder as this continued, soon it was too much for either of us.

He tore my panties off and shoved his cock inside me without warning. It slid in easily due to how much I had been dripping into my panties and making a mess of myself. That was when his merciless pounding began. I continued to take hits from the cigarette as he fucked me, my eyes staying glued to his as I blew puff after puff of smoke towards my bare nipples. They hardened quickly and I couldn't resist reaching out to twist one of them, causing myself to moan around the joint in my blunt in my mouth. This seemed to turn him on further and he was soon pulling his soaking wet cock out of my tight hole and rubbing it lower. I moaned and my head fell back against the table, showing him that I wanted him to move to my other, much tighter hole. This time he started slow, fucking me with one finger at first. 

As he pushed it in and out of my ass I placed the end of the cigarette between his lips and let him take the last hit. He took it slowly, moving down once the smoke filled his mouth and exhaling onto my hard, swollen clit. I squirmed beneath him and he took it as his chance to force another two fingers into my bum. While he did this, he allowed his smoke covered tongue to poke at my pussy, licking inside of where his cock had just been. I moaned loudly this time as I focused all of my attention on the feeling of both of my holes being touched and played with. While I was distracted with his mouth on my clit he slipped a fourth finger into my bum, making me cry out in pain and pleasure. His fingers fucked me faster and I was whimpering with every movement until finally he withdrew his fingers and shoved his thick cock into my ass. I gripped the edges of the table and felt my orgasm rip through me, my entire body contracting with the strength of it. 

He pulled out after I had finished and motioned for me to sit up, once again letting my legs hang from the table. We kissed for a few minutes until his cock continued pulsing against my bare stomach. I took the last joint from my bag and lit it before letting it hang from the corner of my mouth, I then knelt on the rocky dirt in front of the table. Removing the cigarette from my mouth, I took his cock deep into my throat until I gagged and had to pull off. I brought my fingers to my mouth and sucked in more of the smoke only to blow it onto the head of his cock. His knees buckled as I did this and he groaned deeply. I repeated this action until his grip on the back of my head indicated that he was ready to cum. He took the pot from my hand and started smoking it as I placed his shaft between my tits, moving them up and down to jerk him off. They bounced as his cock was completely wrapped in my breasts, I held onto them by my nipples so that it would increase my pleasure. After less than a minute he bent his knees and shot rope after rope of cum onto my chin and lips. I licked as much as I could off and stood up so that he could finish the rest. Just when I thought he was done he forced my mouth open to spit the remainder of thick, white cum into my mouth. I swallowed it eagerly and kissed him so he could taste the mixture of it with my spit.

"I think you should come home with me," he said quietly against my lips. I nodded and kissed him once more, knowing tonight was going to be incredible.


End file.
